Outcasts gotta stick together
by cumberhoney
Summary: Set in a high school AU. Dean and Sam start high school after John decides is best they settle down (He is a recovering alcoholic) Still hunters and everything. Cas and his family are human and so is Crowley. Dean/Lisa castiel/OC Sam/Jess There is abuse and non-con in this story.


Dean huffed as he flipped his laptop shut, it was midnight, too early for his usual bedtime but then again this was apparently "it". And by "it" he meant this was having a normal life as his father had put it so many times, it wasn't that Dean was complaining, it actually felt kind of nice to have his own room. He just couldn't see it lasting, after everything that has happened to this family over the years it took a tiny little heart attack to make his farther decide to actually be a farther. And now this is "it". No more hunting, no more crappy diner food, no more miserable hotel rooms. No. From now on it was Family meals and White picket fences, and worst of all school, not just school but the same school, every day, for the next year. He closed his eyes and sighed, maybe he should at least try to make the best of it while it lasts. Who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad. To his surprise he actually felt tired, maybe that was a good sign, it made him feel normal. Going to bed before 4am.

XXXX

Dean practically bounced onto his feet, he was late. It was his first day, and he was late. Great just great, he was already messing it up.

"Hey Dean, come on man. We're gunna be late for the first day" It was Sammy; of course he would be up and ready.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me Sam?" Dean growled as he stumbled across the room t find some pants. He found a pair. He got ready quick, jeans, blue shirt, and leather jacket, set. He grabbed his bag threw it over his shoulder and left.

"Come on Sammy, now you're the one making us late" Dean called from the Impala, Sam was racking through his bag, looking for something.

"I can't find my pen, and don't call me Sammy" Leave it to Sam to get for worried about some stationary.

"Whatever, just get in the car will ya" Dean turned to face the road as Sam got in, he waited to hear the click of the seatbelt then set off.

They sat in silence for a little while before Dean spoke. "So, you okay with all this?" To be honest, Sam and Dean hadn't had time to talk recently, with moving and Sam having to go stay with uncle Bobby, time just seemed to drain. "With what? Having a home, school?" Dean was about to talk again but Sam continued. "I mean yeah. Of course I do." Dean nodded; Sam just looked out the window. "Good, that's good. I'm glad you're happy" Sam could hear it in Deans voice, he didn't like this but then again him and Dean were very different people.

The drive only took a few minutes, before they knew it they were parked up at the side of Keshtrick high. "So Sam, we meet back here after school, got it?" Dean looked over at Sam. "Actually, I hear that there might be try outs for soccer after school. I was thinking about going" Sammy was tall for his age and pretty well built, maybe soccer would be a good idea, it would certainly give him good chance to make some new friends. "Okay, well how you are get to get back?" Dean began to get out of the car; he placed his bag on the roof of the impala. "I don't know, I figured you could just pick me up after?" Sam put on his bag pack and looked over the Impala at Dean. "And what if I have plans tonight?" He didn't, well not yet. He had looked around, and let's just say that some of the girls here right up his ally. "Look Dean, I don't need you to get me until like 7, I'm sure you can make your plans to fit that" Dean could see how much Sam wanted it. "Yeah well why can't dada pick you up?" It was a fair question, their farther hadn't found a job yet and he had a car. "Dean you know why I can't ask, he's getting better but trust me he's not their yet" It was a touchy subject with Dean but sometimes It needed to be brought up. Dean looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoes on the ground. He looked back up at Sam, before starting to make his way to class."Just make sure that your here at 7, or I'll leave without you" He called back, Sam smiled awkwardly when he realised he was alone. He stood awkwardly for a few minutes before the bell went and he headed to class.

XXX

Deans first two classes where pretty uneventful. He had Math and History, not the best subjects but he found history pretty easy. He had managed to talk to a few people, some guys called Arnie and Fred (they seemed like pricks if you ask him) and some girl called Lisa. He liked her she was cute and had a funny smile. But really other hen that nothing had happened, the school seemed pretty mundane to be honest; there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Dean was sat on a bench at the side of the school; he had Literature next, again not his best lesson, especially when it came to poetry. Man he hated poetry. But, at least he could sit and relax for a while, the other student had Spanish class but since he was in his last year and never learned Spanish they just aloud him to have a free period to "study". He figured that they knew he wouldn't study.

It was about half way through his free period when he heard a loud crash. He looked over to the gym doors at the back of the school. Some kid came crashing through them and onto the floor where like lightning he was dragged by his collar and smashed against the wall by the door, he let out a strangled cry as he tried to scrapple with the other boy. But he took none of it and just punched his hard across the face, then began to whisper something in his ear. The kid looked terrified.

Dean stood up and began to run over, he wasn't just going to sit and watch this kid get beat-up.

"Hey you!" Dean called over to the asshat that was pinning this kid to the wall. He turned and looked at Dean and then turned back "Look what you did now you little freak" He spat harshly before bashing the kid on the wall and letting him fall."Guess we'll continue this later then" He scowled as his walked past Dean, honestly Dean wanted to punch the jerk but he knew better and besides he was leaving and right now that seemed like a good thing.

He went over to help up the kid who looked up at him briefly with bright blue eyes, looking lost, he looked at him offering his hand and noticed how the kid flinched away from him. "Come on dude, I haven't got all day" he said sounding inpatient but still holding out his hand, finally the kid took it and allowed Dean to pull him up, Dean heard him hiss in pain. They stood there for a few seconds in silence; the kid looked like a mixture of panic and shock, he clearly didn't know what to do. Dean sighed and shook his head a little. "So, I'm Dean" He said, holding his hand out. The kid just looked at it for a second; Dean almost put it down when he took it "Castiel" Castiel? What a weird ass name. "Cool, so um how come you're not in class" Dean asked. "Jack caught me off guard"

"Dude it like 45 minutes into a lesson, what have you guys been doing this whole time?" Dean asked, Cas looked beat up but not that badly. "I was hiding from him, but as you can tell he found me" Cas looked down and patted some of the dirt off of his sleeve."Well maybe you should just head home or something?" Dean knew the second he finished the sentence that Cas would say no, there was something in his eye, just a flicker. Fear. "No, and now If you don't mind, while I am grateful for your help I really don't want to talk." Castiel said before walking past Dean, probably going round to the front entrance.

"What the hell is his problem" Dean said to himself, I mean sure the kid just got beat up but Dean has helped him. Whatever, it wasn't like he expected anything from helping him anyway. And with that the bell for class went and Dean headed over to literature.

XXXX

After class Dean had to go and talk to some Mr Butterwick about some kind of special after school class to help him improve his grades, they weren't even that bad!

"Look with all due respect, I'm going to have to say no, I just don't have the time nor do I want the commitment" He felt like he was making up another bad break up speak.

"Look, Dean. I was only think about your best interests, your grades are pretty low and you only have another year to improve them" Mr Butterwick was a kind looking man, maybe mid fifties, brown-grey hair and horn rimmed glasses.

"I know sir but it's like I said I can't do it, okay? Dean said as he began to get up from his chair, he looked Mr Butterwick in the eyes. "Fine, but just remember, it was your choice"

Dean didn't need this, the whole going to school thing was fine but the last thing he needed was extra help from the teachers especially when it meant more time at school. But at least this day was almost over, just a couple more hours and he could get home, only to have t start it all again tomorrow bear in mind but he wasn't bothered he figured maybe tomorrow would be better. He just needed to adjust.

"Hey Dean !" He heard Sammy call over, he turned to see Sam coming over from one of the lunch tables where he seemed to be sat with a couple of other kids about his age, it was always easier to make friends when you were younger.

"Sup Sammy"

"Dude, don't call me Sammy. " He said sounding slightly irritated. "You still up for picking me up? Or will your plans get in the way" Sam said with a smug smile, obviously trying to point out that Dean was all alone. "Ha-ha Sammy, you know if your gunna be this funny maybe I just won't pick you up" Dean teased back to his brother. "You know I'm kidding Dean, but seriously, you made any friends?" Sam asked because he knew that Dean seemed to struggle making new friends. "Well I've spoke to some people but I don't know, everyone here seems like saps to me" Sam laughed a little at Dean, "Well I better be getting back to lunch, see you later" Sam waved and ran back over to his new friends.

"Come one Crowley, we're gunna get caught" Mike said as he peered round the corner. Crowley was a reasonable tall guy, with sort hair and dark eyes. He was up with the whole gothic look, black jeans and leather jacket, even eyeliner. "Oh shut up, what's the worst that can happen? A crappy little detention?" Crowley mocked as he took another swig from the bottle. Mike on the other hand was just a normal looking goon with hair the was slightly too long. "Dude, if my dad gets another call from school he's gunna kill me" Crowley rolled his eyes, he was about to speak when some guy came round the corner, bashing into him.

"Eh, watch where you're bloody going will ya?" He shoved the guy back into Mike and his other goons. Looking behind them he could see couch Roman coming over, luckily he hadn't seen the bottle of whiskey they were holding."Hey hold this will ya" Crowley said as he shoved the bottle into his hands, before turning and yelling "Run".

"Hey, you!" Coach began to walk over. "Your late to class" He stopped and looked at the bottle.

"Not a good start to your first day is it Mr Winchester?" Dean looked at the coach confused for a second before looking down at the bottle in his hands, crap. "Oh, no this isn't mine" He smiled trying to explain. Coach put his hand over Dean Shoulder, leading him down the hallway. "Yeah sure it isn't"

XXXX

Sam headed over to the playing field; he was with his new friends, Garth and Jess. Jess was just there for support, Garth wanted to try out too, but Sam really didn't think that he had what it took to play. "So Sam, how come you moved here" Jess asked with a smile, looking past Garth at Sam. "Well I, my brother and my dad use to travel around alot because for my dad's work, I guess he just decided it was time for us to settle down" They sat down on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the people to gather. "So what do you think of the school so far?" Garth said finally speaking; Garth was a small boy with shaggy brown hair and tired looking eyes, goofy. He made Sam laugh. "It's cool I guess, if I'm honest I didn't think I would make friends so fast" He said smiling at them. Jess gave him a big smile; she was pretty in a sense, long blond hair plated down one side and clear skin. She wore a big red pair of round glasses that matched her lips. And as for her dress sense, well she virtually had none. Then again neither did Garth. They sat in silence for awhile when Jess's phone began to ring; she hurried off to answer it. "You know, I think she like you" Garth leaned over to Sam."Seriously, I've know you two for like, 6 hours" Sam laughed and turned away from Garth and blushed. "I am serious Sam, I've been friends with Jess since we were six, and I can tell when she likes someone" Sam looked over at Jess, she caught him and smile, signing she would only be a minute. "Well maybe but I think I should just leave it" Sam said looking back at Garth, a few more kids had started to appear on the bleachers ready for try outs. Sam didn't recognise most of them, he knew Cole from Chemistry and Quinn from History but that was it. "Really? If I found out that a girl liked me, then well..." Garth smiled inwardly. Sam looked at him. "Wait, Garth. Have you never had a girlfriend" Sam said with a half smile. "Well, no. Not really" Garth looked down embarrassed. "Well is there anyone you like?" Sam asked, they were interrupted by Jess getting back and dropping down in-between the two of them, favouring Sam. "So, what you guys talking about?"

XXXX

Dean sat down on the hard plastic, god these seats were uncomfortable. He had detention, the coach hadn't believed him. Oh well at least it meant he would have to drive home and back again later to pick up Sammy. "Okay, listen up. One hour and then you can go and don't try to sneak out early because I will know, and I will be back when the hour is up to let you go. If anyone else comes by make sure you tell them that" The coach to a mouth full of apple before leaving. Dean sat in the room alone. Something that sort lived as the door open and closed loudly. "Castiel?" Dean asked looking at the messy haired kid in a trench coat. "Hello Dean" Castiel moved across the room and sat down at the back, a couple of seats behind Dean. Dean just looked at him for a few moments; he could see the purple bruise on his neck and a slightly lighter one just under his eye from where he was punched. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked, generally wondering what this kid could have done to end up in a detention, he didn't exactly seem like much of a trouble maker. "I have detention" He said nothing else, just that and then looked back down at his desk. "Well yeah, _got_ that part, I meant what did you do?" Dean could tell that Castiel was going to be hard to talk to. "I missed a class, remember?" Castiel said looking up at him with sorry blue eyes. "Didn't you tell the teachers what happened?" Castiel shook his head and looked back down at the table. Dean turned back to face the front of the classroom, this was a long day, all he wanted was to get home and he could tell that this hour was going to drag, maybe he could try talking to Castiel but that kid just seemed a little off.

So again Dean sat in the silence of the room.

"Hey Dean?" Castiel spoke, unexpectedly. "Yeah" Dean said turning around to face Castiel, who didn't look up at him. "Words of advice, if you're going to stay here, don't trust anyone in this place." Castiel looked up at Dean. "All they do is screw you over" Dean sat there for a while, it wasn't exactly what he had expected would come out of castiels mouth, but hey he didn't really know the kid. "Thanks, I'll ugh..." He didn't really know what to say but h didn't want the conversation to die either. "So, what about you? Tell me a little about you" He tried. "There's nothing to tell" And failed. "Sure there must be family? You know brothers, sisters?" Castiel looked tense; guess family was not a good topic to bring up. Dean was about to change the subject when "Three, two brothers, Gabriel and Uriel, and one sister, Anna" Castiel looked up at Dean, this time looking a little more relaxed and neutral. "You?" Dean smiled; maybe Castiel wouldn't be so hard to talk to after all. "Yeah, I got a little brother, Sammy. My dad John Winchester. What about your parents?" Castiel stopped for a moment before talking; he wasn't really sure how much detail to go into when it came to things like this. In fact this was probably the exact reason Anna always describes him as socially awkward. "Me and my siblings are in Foster care" Maybe that was why Castiel was a little off; foster care didn't really give of vibes of a happy family. "Oh man, I'm sorry...I" Castiel cut him off mid-way. "Dean it's okay, we're like family, our caretaker Ellen she's great and her daughter Jo is wonderful, oh and then there's Charlie another foster kid. She's real funny, well I don't understand most of her jokes but he makes me smile" Castiel said clearly thinking of fond memories."She like a sister to me"

"Sounds like you got a good set up there" Dean felt kinda good knowing that the kid was happy at home, since he certainty wasn't at school. "Look, so um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in foster care in the first place?" Dean sat and looked at Castiel who seemed to be contemplating what to say next, then again Dean had just met the kid, it would be perfectly understandable is Castiel just didn't say anything to this seemingly nosey stranger. "My mother got sick when I was very young, she almost died, my father was... well he's in prison" Maybe they had something's in common. "Oh, sucks. So you said your mother almost died, where is she now?" Silence, again. What is it with today and prolonged silence? "She's in a hospital in Nevada, her treatment caused some issues with her mental health" Dean could tell that the subject of family was over; neither of them seemed to have a good deal with it. The chances of anymore conversation were cut off anyway when Coach Roman returned "Okay, scumbags" He said in a playful voice. "Time to go, come on" He said waving his hands at them like they were stray cats trying to get into the house. "Don't let me catch you two in detention again for a least another week" Castiel simply got up and left, quickly. Without goodbye. "Alright alright, I'm going" Dean said as he slowly got up to leave. At least the hour went fast.

Xxxx

"Oh my god, Sam you did great!" Jess cried with a big smile on her face as Sam ran back over, try outs had gone well. For Sam at least, Garth had failed terribly. "Thanks, too bad Garth didn't make it" Sam sat down next to Jess, taking a few sips of water. Garth finally came over looking a little embarrassed. "Hi, guys" Jess kept her eyes on Sam, smiling. "Too bad you didn't make the team, I could have used a friend out there" It was true, he didn't know any of the other boys on the team, it would have been nice to know he had a friend to back him. "Yeah, well I'm not really one for sports if you hadn't noticed, trying out was by dads idea" They laughed as Garth gestured to his small frame. "Anyway I better be heading to the parking lot, I getting picked u by my dad" Jess Looked over at Garth. "Do you want a ride home?" She smiled. "Sure, beats walking" Jess got up and went over to stand by Garth "Hey Sam do you need a ride?" Putting emphasis on you, since Garth had pointed it out Sam couldn't stop thinking about if Jess actually did like him. "No, I'm good. My brothers meant to be picking me up" Sam could see the smile drain a little from Jess's face. "well you can walk over to the parking lot with us then"

Xxxx

It was cold, well technically it was just windy but whatever cold is cold. Dean walked down the path connecting the two buildings. He was runny a little late to pick up Sammy but he was sure he wouldn't mind, Sam was patient and besides he had his little friends. "Hey! Hey, is someone there?" A girls voice called out from the trees, Dean looked abound. She was probably waiting for someone. "Ugh, yeah. Someone's here" Not really knowing how to reply since he still couldn't see the owner of the voice. "Do you think you could give me a hand? I'm kind of stuck" Dean began to make his way through the bushes, carefully ducking away from some branches. "So, um where are you?" Dean asked still looking around, was this trick or something? "I don't know, you could just follow the sound of my voice" Sigh, great. He was meant to be picking up Sammy and somehow wound up playing game of hide n seek. "Okay then, so ugh what's your name?" Dean stopped waiting for a reply. "Valerie Smoke and you? I don't recognize your voice" Left, Dean looked. Still nothing but he could tell she was close. "Dean Winchester, New here" He said heading left, there was log covered in moss blocking he way. "Oh, I heard that there was a new kid" Dean sized up the log before kicking in down, letting out a rather loud cracking sound. "What was that?" The voice sounded a little panicked. "Nothing, just knocking down a, truck thing" Den stood still for a while and stared around himself.

"Got ya, I see you" Dean called over to the girl. She was short, about 5ft 3. She had dark brown hair just past shoulder length, she was pretty. Well in a natural country kind of sense, she wasn't exactly front page material. Valerie.

Dean got over to her, looking, he couldn't see what was wrong. "It's my hands, behind the tree" Dean looked, her hands had been tapped to the tree, he cocked his eyebrow. "So ugh what happened here?" He began to pull at the tape, trying not to hurt her. "Oh, it was just Ruby and her minions, sometimes I can't tell who's worse, her or Crowley" Almost got it, wait did she say Crowley? "Yeah I figured that guy a Jerk" Got it; she flexed her hands and arms, how long had she been stuck to this tree? "Hey, do you think you could get me to the front office so I can call my mom" Take her to the office? Why would she need help with that? She must know where that it. "Um, you wouldn't happen to see a guide cane anywhere would you?" Guide cane, she's bind? "Wait, you're blind?" She nodded "so you're telling me that a bunch of girls, led a bind girl into the woods, tied her to a tree and left her there without a guide cane?" What kind of school was this, first some kid gets the crap beaten out of him, and then there Crowley and his drinking buddies that landed his ass in detention and not this? "Yeah, well I ate to say that this isn't the first time they did this. But its okay, normally the caretaker finds me" Dean just looked at her in shock for a few seconds, he felt bad for her. "Well sorry to say I don't see your cane anywhere" Dean held her arm and led her out of the woods and back onto the path, once they were Valerie steadied herself and then linked arms with Dean, much to his surprise but he remained silent ad began to lead the way. "So, how was your first day here?" He honestly didn't know how to describe it, a mess maybe? "Well it was certainly interesting to say the least" He saw her smile at that, guess she could tell that it wasn't exactly his idea of how school should be. "Look, Dean this school is like a black hole. It sucks the life out of you. The students are assholes and the teachers are really no better." Her voice was relaxed, and all that did was make him worry more. Seriously what kind of school was he in? "You know someone said something similar not that long ago." She laughed, and then stumbled a little. Dean smirked but decided not to say anything about it. "At least you made a friend then" Dean looked down at his watch, great he was half an hour late picking up Sammy. "Yeah, well I'm not sure that I would call Castiel my friend" It was true, sure he had spoken to him but that was it and to be honest it all seemed a little forced. "Oh, you spoke to Castiel" She sounded surprised. "Yeah, you know him?"

"Not personally, from what I hear he doesn't talk that much. Then again I don't blame him; he's practically the school punching bag" There was a little anger in her voice, but it was controlled, like she had to put in effort to stay calm. "Yeah I noticed, anyways here we are" Dean stopped and gestured to the office, then realizing she couldn't see him do it. Idiot. He led her in and they explained to the receptionist what had happened. Just before Dean could leave she pulled him into a hug and then thanked him. "It's no problem; I guess ugh I'll see ya tomorrow" He left, hopefully Sam was still waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean Dad won't be happy that we are late" Sam sat beside Dean in the Impala, his bag on his knees, balancing his chin on top. "Dude I was helping a blind chick, I'm sure he'll be fine with it" Dean breathed in heavily and looked over at Sammy. "So ugh, how was your first day?" Sam just looked at him suspiciously for a moment before answering. "It was cool, I made a couple of friends, Garth and Jess, and they're pretty cool. And my History teacher Ms Collins is awesome." Sam smiled; he was always a little better at fitting into school than Dean. "That's good, I'm glad you fit in" Unlike me, apparently.

XXXXXX


End file.
